


Sz.P. Szakal

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Multifandom [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Killer - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Zatrzymanie, killer, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: 5-0 dokonuje zatrzymania w Polsce.





	

5-0 Dwóch mężczyzn stało w polu i obserwowało lądującego ze spadochronem zabójcę.

Kartka, którą jeden z nich trzymał w rękach miała wypisane "Sz.P. Szakal".

Kiedy tylko ich gość dotknął stopami ziemi, z lasu wyjechało srebrne sportowe auto.

Zanim się spostrzegli, wielki facet, który musiał być komandosem, podawał swojemu blond partnerowi ich gościa, skutego kajdankami.

 

\- Spisz go Danno.

\- I cały misterny plan w pizdu Wąski... - powiedział Siara.


End file.
